Vuelta atrás
by Divergent4y6
Summary: Jonathan ha ganado la guerra. Isabelle, Jace y Clary han visto cómo Simon, Alec y Magnus morían y cómo miembros de la Clave se unían a Sebastian. ¿Quedará alguna esperanza para el mundo? Malec, Sizzy y Clace.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

Jace no paraba de dar vueltas en la biblioteca del instituto. Maryse les había mandado allí a través de un portal hecho por Clary antes de volver a la lucha.

Habian dejado que él e Isabelle, junto a otros menores de edad, participaran en la guerra ya que,el ejército de Sebastian, les superaban en número. Cuando se encontraron con la muerte inminente, Maryse y algunos cazadores de sombras, que vivían aun, mandaron a sus hijos sobrevivientes a diferentes Institutos.

Miró a Isabelle, que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, con sus rodillas arriba y su cara oculta en ellas. Su hermana había perdido a su novio, a su hermano y a su cuñado.

Alec. Jace miró su pecho, justo donde debería estar la runa parabatai, que cada vez era más blanquesina. Notó un vacío en su interior como nunca antes lo había sentido. Alec, su parabatai, había muerto y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos de momentos que había pasado junto a él y notó como nuevas lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos. Ya no habría más recuerdos. No volvería a verlo.

Había perdido a su parabatai. Jace cerró fuertemente los puños. Mataría a Sebastian, aunque eso fuese lo último que hiciera.

Miró a Clary, que lloraba en silencio en el otro extremo del sofá.

Sabía cómo se sentía. No soportaba verla así. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Sebastian va a venir.-Dijo la chica en un susurro.

-No dejaré que se acerque a ti.

-No podremos defendernos.

-Solo, ten un poco de fé.-Le dio a la chica un beso el pelo y siguió abrazándola protectoramente.

Miró a su hermana. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían llegado. Separó uno de los brazos con los que abrazaba a su novia y lo puso en el hombro de Isabelle.

-Izzy -suspiró.

No sabía qué decirle. ¿Qué todo iba a estar bien? Eso no era cierto, lo sabía muy bien.  
¿Qué todo iba a ir mejor a partir de ahora? Tampoco. Así que solo se quedó en silencio correspondido por ambas chicas.

Clary cerró fuertemente los ojos. Quería volver atrás. En su mente recordó lo sucedido hacía tan solo dos semanas. Estaban en el loft de Magnus y ella y Simon habían convencido a Alec, Jace, Izzy y Magnus para ver Starts War. Sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo. Quería volver atrás. Quería volver a ese momento.

Pero esos recuerdos desaparecieron, y en su lugar una imagen de una runa que no había visto antes, la remplazó.

La runa era simple. Era una espiral con una línea atravesada.

Se levantó, fue hacia el escritorio, cogió un lápiz y papel y la dibujó. Ella sabía para lo que servía. Sabía que quizás podrían volver atrás. Quizás podrían evitar que Jonathan ganase.

-¿Qué sucede, Clary? -preguntó Jace que había seguido con la mirada a la chica.

Clary miró hacia el sofá. Isabelle también la miraba.

-Creo, creo que esta runa nos permitirá volver atrás -dijo la  
pelirroja levantando el papel.

Izzy y Jace la miraron sorprendido. ¿Funcionaría? Ambos Nefilim se acercaron a la chica que sostenía el papel con la runa.

-¿Funciona? -preguntó Isabelle.- ¿Cuánto tiempo volveremos si es así?

-No lo sé.- admitió Clary.- Yo estaba pensando en -respiró profundo- en cuando vimos la película en el loft de Magnus y, me vino esta runa. Sé que sirve para volver atrás. Pero sólo no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo retrocederemos. Creo que, si pensamos en el momento al que queremos volver mientras nos hacemos la runa, iremos allí.

Los tres cazadores de sombras se miraron por un momento.

-Creo que es nuestra única oportunidad -dijo Isabelle.

-Pero si no funciona...

-Nos encontrará Sebastian, vendrá con los otros Nefilim que bebieron de la copa. Y te digo que prefiero morir antes de convertirme, es más, dudo que ese maldito engendro me dé oportunidad de elegir –la interrumpió Isabelle. - No pierdo nada probándolo. Así que si puedo intentar que esto no suceda, lo haré.

Jace se quedó mirando a su hermana. Tenía razón. Si tenían una oportunidad para evitar que Jonathan ganase, debían de aprovecharla.  
La aprovecharían.

- Creo que si vamos a ese día tendremos tiempo para intentar  
cambiarlo. -dijo Jace acabando el silencio.

En cinco minutos, acordaron en el momento exacto que debían pensar.  
También acordaron en no decirle nada sobre sus muertes. No querían que tomaran sus muertes como algo inminente. Quizás pudieran evitar sus muertes.

Sacaron sus estelas. Cerraron los ojos y cuando en su mente ya estaba ese momento, empezaron a dibujarse la runa en uno de sus antebrazos.  
Lo que le siguió fue una sensación de caer vacío. Luego escucharon murmullos y abrieron los ojos y...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Isabelle abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación del loft de Magnus. La reconoció por su colorida pared. Había tenido un sueño raro. Se sentía cansada aunque estaba tendida en la cama. Sintió un extraño dolor en el brazo. Miró la zona donde sentía aquella molestia solo para ver la runa que le había permitido volver atrás. No había sido un sueño. Todo había ocurrido de verdad.

Tenía que encontrar a Jace y a Clary. SE giró para levantarse, pero se encontró con que no estaba sola. A su lado, dormido, con una de su manso sobre su estómago, estaba Simon ¡Simon! Isabelle lo abrazó fuertemente haciendo que se despertara.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa Izzy?- susurró medio dormido el vampiro.

Isabelle no contestó, siguió abrazándole. Él estaba ahí. ¡vivo! No podía creérselo. A penas unas horas antes, él había estado muerto entre sus brazos. Se separó bruscamente. Tenía que evitar que eso volviera a pasar y, para ello, no podía quedarse allí.

-Izzy, estás muy rara.- dijo Simon mirándola.

-tengo que encontrar a Jace y a Clary- justo cuando decía eso, alguien picó en la ppuerta.

-¡Isabelle! ¿Estás ahí?

-Parece que ellos ya te han encontrado a ti- dijo levantándose- será mejor que salgamos.

Izzy se quedó mirando a Simon. Tengo que evitarlo. Tengo que evitarlo. No puede volver a morir por mi culpa. No lo hará esos pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Isabelle, ¿todo bien? –el vampiro la había pillado mirándole.- me estoy empezando a preocupar.

-Nos están esperando, salgamos-agarró a su novio de la mano y tiró de él hasta el salón.

Clary vio como Simon salía de la habitación tras Izzy. Al verlo, no pudo evitar ir a abrazarle.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo el vampiro abrazándola también, soltando así la mano de Isabelle.

-Sí, solo es que me alegro de verte- dijo la chica, intentando ocultar la realidad,

Jace miró a Izzy y luego a su brazo, donde estaba la runa que le había ayudado a regresar. La runa había funcionado. Sólo faltaban Magnus y Alec para poder contarle lo que había pasado. Lo que pasará. Jace suspiró. Su parabatai estaba vivo, y lo vería pronto. Tenía ganas de verle, pero no podía decirle que moriría. Lo iban a evitar. Isabelle le abrazó, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando y, él, correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Alec entrando al salón, seguido de Magnus- parece que hoy estáis todos muy cariñosos.

En ese momento, Jace e Isabelle se volvieron para mirarle. Ahí estaba él, delante de ellos, vivo, bien. Reprimieron las ganas de ir y abrazarle, Alec se daría cuenta de que algo no iba bien, así que solo se quedaron mirándole fijamente, provocando que el cazador de sombras de ojos azules se sonrojara.

Alec se preguntó que qué era lo que provocaba la mirada tan fija de su hermana y su parabatai. Su ropa era la de siempre, al menos eso creía. ¿habría Magnus cambiado su ropa como tantas veces decía que lo haría? Echó una mirada a sus pantalones y sudaderas para comprobarlo. Sí, eran las mismas, sin duda. Magnus no había hecho nada. Volvió a mirar a Jace e Isabelle, que ahora se miraban el uno al otro, como cuando estaban decidiendo quien contar lo que habían hecho, cosa que nunca era nada bueno.

-Tenemos que contaros algo –dijo Jace sin saber cómo empezar. –Será mejor que nos sentemos.

-Dejadme a mí -dijo Magnus antes de que una mesa redonda, con cafés de Starbucks apareciera ante ellos.

Se sentaron mirándose unos a otros. Tras un incómodo silencio, Izzy habló:

-¿Nos creeríais si os dijéramos que hemos vuelto en el tiempo?

Simon, Alec y Magnus se le quedaron mirando fijamente. Por la mirada que le dieron, pudo comprobar que ninguno le creía. Ella estiró su brazo sobre la mesa donde se podía ver la runa que había permitido aquel extraño viaje.

-¿Habéis visto esta runa antes? –preguntó a las personas que la miraban, aún sabiendo su respuesta.

-No, nunca antes la había visto. No está en el Libro Gris. –Dijo Alec tras mirarla.

Jace, Clary e Isabelle miraron al cazador de sombras de ojos azules que todavía seguía examinando la runa.

-¿Entonces esta runa os ha permitido volver atrás? –Preguntó Simon que también miraba el brazo de Izzy.

-Así es.- Dijo Jace-Estábamos en el instituto, Mariyse nos mandó allí cuando Sebastian casi había ganado. Nosotros queríamos seguir luchando, pero como éramos menores, nos mandaron devuelta al instituto.

-¿Jonathan ganó? ¿Ganará? –preguntó Alec.

-Por eso estamos aquí, queremos evitarlo.

-¿Y de dónde habéis sacado esa runa? –Volvió a preguntar Alec.

-Yo quería volver atrás. No quería que Sebastian ganara, quería volver cuando todo estaba bien, cuando todos –hizo una pausa, iba a decir vivos, pero no podía decir eso, habían acordado que no se podían enterar – estábamos bien, tranquilos. Y se me ocurrió esta runa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto.

-¿Y cómo podemos evitarlo? – dijo Simon.

-Tenemos que evitar que Sebastian ataque. Estábamos en el Salón de los Acuerdos, esperando para una reunión de Nephilim y subterráneos, nos habían permitido asistir porque nos dejarían participar en la batalla. Entonces nos percatamos que faltaban algunos miembros de la clave. Antes de que empezara la reunión, Jonathan y cazadores de sombras que habían bebido de la copa mortal de Sebastian entraron. Nos tomaron por sorpresa, ellos eran más rápido. –Isabelle suspiró antes de continuar. –Algunos se unieron a él, a los menores nos mandaron a los institutos y los demás siguieron peleando. Tenemos que evitarlo como sea.

Todos se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Tenían que idear algo, pero ¿el qué?

-¿Recordáis a alguien que entró en el Salón de los Acuerdos con Jonathan? –habló Magnus por primera vez.

-Michael Lestrange, él estaba con Jonathan pero lo vimos ayer y aún no había bebido de la copa.

-¿Pero aún tiene bastante tiempo, no? ¿Cuánto? –preguntó Simon.

-Quiero decir, a mi ayer, dentro de dos semanas –se corrigió el cazador de sombras.

-Entonces bebieron de la copa el mismo día del ataque. Deberíamos informar a la Clave. –dijo Alec.

-No. No sabemos quién está con Jonathan y quiénes no. Si se enteran que sabemos que atacarán, podrían volver a cogernos de nuevo por sorpresa.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos, Izzy? –miró a su hermana.- Si no se lo decimos a ellos, sí le cogerán por sorpresa.

-Entonces tenemos que evitar que ataquen –dijo Jace.

-¿Y cómo piensa que lo hagamos? –preguntó Alec.

-Evitando que beban de la copa. Tenemos que buscar quien nos ayude.

-Quizás la manada de Luke puedan ayudarnos – intervino Clary.

-Recuerdo que Aline la mandaron al instituto de Los Ángeles. Quizás ella nos ayude –aportó Isabelle.

-El equipo bueno tiene que conseguir gente –dijo Simon.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Espero que os sia gustando. Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
